<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маркус Аврелий by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733260">Маркус Аврелий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic'>vera_nic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><b>Название:</b> Маркус Аврелий<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета</b>: анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 955 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи</b>: Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800)<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> АУ; отклонения от канона; нарушение таймлайна;<br/><b>Примечание:</b>  написано под впечатлением от <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49459106422_afbde49721_o.jpg">концепт-арта</a><br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Маркус Аврелий"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маркус Аврелий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><b>Название:</b> Маркус Аврелий<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета</b>: анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 955 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи</b>: Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800)<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> АУ; отклонения от канона; нарушение таймлайна;<br/><b>Примечание:</b>  написано под впечатлением от <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49459106422_afbde49721_o.jpg">концепт-арта</a><br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Маркус Аврелий"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коннор приходит сюда почти каждый вечер. </p><p>Людские крики, тяжелые металлические удары и рев толпы слышны за милю от старой постройки. С каждым шагом звук становится все сильнее. Как будто кто-то прибавляет уровень громкости.</p><p>Впереди заброшенный склад, затерявшийся среди промышленной зоны Детройта. Низкое здание, огороженное забором из проволочной сетки. Вон там, слева от пожелтевшего рекламного щита «Мы строим будущее!», сетка порвана. Это главный вход. Для тех, кто в теме, конечно.</p><p>Натянув шапку пониже, чтобы скрыть диод, Коннор ныряет в лаз и идет по узкой тропинке к складским воротам. Они приоткрыты, и весь этот шум доносится оттуда. </p><p>Сегодня пятница, и бывший склад строительной компании Hmw Contracting LLC заполнен битком. Значит, <i>он</i> точно будет на арене. </p><p>Иногда Коннор ошибается в прогнозах. Он не знает, по какому принципу на арену выпускают бойцов. Но никогда не спрашивает. </p><p>Он просто приходит сюда почти каждый вечер.</p><p>Он говорит себе, что ищет Иерихон.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Маркус мажет лицо синей краской. Слой ложится неровно, на подбородке она скатывается. Из зеркала на него смотрит «Маркус Аврелий». Стилизованная набедренная повязка, причудливое клеймо на правом плече и чернильная краска, покрывающая половину лица и плечи. Много наспех запаянных шрамов на корпусе под скином. Их почти не видно.<p>Из своей комнаты на нижнем уровне, прямо под ареной, Маркус слышит, как толпа орет «Маркус! Маркус!» С каждой секундой крики становятся все неистовее. Как будто кто-то прибавляет уровень громкости.</p><p>Через три минуты его выход. </p><p>Сегодня его противник – TR400, ничего особенного. То, что не убивает, делает тебя сильнее – так, кажется, говорят люди?</p><p>Маркус выходит в тускло освещенный коридор, который заканчивается лестницей на второй уровень. </p><p>Сегодня пятница, и бывший склад строительной компании Hmw Contracting LLC заполнен битком. Значит, <i>он</i> точно будет в толпе. </p><p>Иногда Маркус ошибается в прогнозах. Он не знает, как люди попадают сюда. Но никогда не спрашивает.</p><p>Он просто выходит на арену и дерется.</p><p>Он говорит себе, что ищет Иерихон.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Коннор спускается по крутой лестнице и оглядывается в темном коридоре. Бетонные стены, кое-где потрескалась штукатурка. Через каждые десять футов – двери по ту и другую сторону.<p>Он заплатил тридцать долларов, чтобы попасть сюда. В любую из этих дверей. Но ему нужна только одна – пятая от лестницы, слева по коридору.</p><p>На ней висит листок бумаги. На листке шрифтом Scouser Ste написано «Маркус Аврелий». Римский император из династии Антонинов. Философ на троне. Цезарь золотого века. </p><p>Там наверху уже все закончилось. Толпа расходится, уборщики сметают с арены оторванные биокомпотенты и смывают с пола голубую кровь. </p><p><i>Он</i> снова победил. Последний император из «пяти хороших». Справедливейший Всадник.</p><p>Коннор три раза стучит в дверь – условный знак для тех, кто заплатил тридцать долларов. Зачем он здесь? Он говорит себе, что хочет просто посмотреть на него. Убедиться, что <i>он</i> существует. Тридцать долларов – не такая уж высокая плата за намерение.</p><p>Он просто хочет узнать <i>его</i> поближе.</p><p>Он говорит себе, что ищет Иерихон.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Это больно. В журнале событий – ошибки, ошибки, ошибки. Интерфейс мигает красным. Критический сбой. Нейронная сеть уже запустила процесс лечения, нужно просто переждать.<p>Маркус думает, что ждать не так уж и плохо. Он ждет уже четыре месяца и двадцать дней. На стене его комнаты, прямо над кроватью – сто сорок две черточки. Не то чтобы он не доверял системным часам. </p><p>Наверху все стихло, и так будет до следующего вечера. Может быть, зайдет Джейкоб, сказать, что завтра у Маркуса выходной. </p><p>Интерфейс мигает красным. Критический сбой.</p><p>За дверью слышен шорох, и после короткой паузы – тройной стук. </p><p>Маркус слишком хорошо знает, что он означает. Он слышал этот стук много раз. Людям нравятся герои. Им все равно, созданы ли они из плоти и крови или из пластика и тириума. Любовь не имеет отношения к тому, что здесь происходит.</p><p>Как и всегда, Маркус делает все, что хотят от него люди. Это не такая уж высокая плата за надежду. </p><p>Он просто хочет выбраться отсюда.</p><p>Он говорит себе, что ищет Иерихон.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Коннор приходит сюда почти каждый вечер.<p>Он стоит среди людей – просто еще одно лицо в толпе – и смотрит на арену. По бедру Маркуса течет кровь, его плечевой компонент поврежден, и Коннор создает в уме преконструкцию. Он может вырубить SQ800, того, что справа, а потом заняться тем, который атакует Маркуса спереди. Ему хватило бы четырех с половиной секунд. А потом все кончится, и они снова спустятся в комнату под ареной и будут трахаться, трахаться, трахаться. </p><p>Маркус никогда не спрашивает, что Коннор делает здесь, в подпольном клубе боев без правил на Уэст-Сайде. А Коннор никогда не говорит ему. Они вообще мало разговаривают. Маркус не стал задавать вопросов даже в тот первый раз, когда, стянув с Коннора шапку, увидел светодиод на его виске. Чуть позже, когда они голые лежали на узкой койке, и Маркус целовал его так, что лог регистрировал ошибку за ошибкой, Коннор назвал свое имя. Ему хотелось услышать, как Маркус произнесет его. И он это сделал. Много раз.</p><p>Один из SQ800 лежит на полу со сломанными ногами. На плече Маркуса тириум смешался с синей краской. Люди вокруг кричат, каждый из них старается протиснуться поближе к арене. </p><p>Коннор почти у цели. Он в нескольких шагах от ворот Иерихона, и Аманда считает, что ему следует работать с полицией.</p><p>Он говорит себе, что еще увидит Маркуса.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Тириум течет в глаза, и Маркус вытирает лоб, размазывает кровь и краску по лицу. Оба SQ800 – списанных армейских андроида – лежат у его ног. Сегодня им не повезло, и Джейкоб будет в бешенстве, потому что приказал Маркусу проиграть.<p>Сквозь синюю пелену в глазах толпа людей выглядит мутным пятном. Маркус видит лишь одно лицо. Сейчас все кончится, они спустятся в комнату под ареной и будут трахаться, трахаться, трахаться. </p><p>Коннор никогда не говорит, что делает здесь, притворяясь человеком. И Маркус не спрашивает. Они почти не разговаривают, предпочитая язык тел. Когда Коннор под ним, единственное, что произносит Маркус – его имя. </p><p>Он почти у цели. У него есть код, который приведет его прямо к воротам Иерихона, и завтра он сядет в поезд до станции Ферндейл.</p><p>Он говорит себе, что еще увидит Коннора.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>